Advances in technology have made individuals increasingly mobile. Although telephone technology has advanced so as to enhance communication ability, this increase in mobility often makes it particularly difficult to locate an individual with whom communication is desired, as it may be necessary to dial several phone numbers (home, office, etc.) to locate the individual.
Mobility has also led to widespread use of various telephone services, such as telephone calling cards. Of these calling cards, the use of pre-paid telephone cards has also become particularly widespread. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,335 and 5,511,114 illustrate two different forms of pre-paid telephone calling cards.
The implementation and use of such telephone calling cards and such advanced telephone technology, while convenient in many ways, has failed to address the needs of users who are often incapable of effectively utilizing telephone technology to locate and communicate with an individual or individuals, who may be at any one of several different telephone numbers. In particular, users such as children, the disabled and/or the elderly may find it particularly difficult and cumbersome to locate and communicate with an individual who may be at any one of several phone numbers. This difficulty can be compounded if communication with several individuals is desired. These problems can in fact become particularly acute in urgent situations where such communication can become vital.